Phaedra
by kat69d
Summary: Pyro meets girl...girl can do amazing things with her abilities...what will she do with them?
1. First Glance

I was sitting at a table on the patio of a café waiting for Mystique. I was able to get what I was sent for but now I had to wait for her to come back so we could go back to the fortress. I was toying with the flame of the candle on the table when I happened to look up. There walked the most beautiful woman ever. Her long black hair was messed haphazardly, half tied up and half left down. You could make out dark eyeliner and a deep red lipstick as her makeup. She was wearing a mesh long sleeved top with a vintage band shirt over it, a short black shirt over fishnets and mid calf boots.

She had earphones in so I assumed she was listening to the band on her shirt or some band like it. I stared after her and watched as she walked into the alley beside the café. A homeless man followed her down so I got up because I didn't want to see her hurt. I didn't get a chance to step in because as I looked around the corner, both were stopped in the middle of the alley. He was saying something and had his hand out. She stepped closer and said something to him. I must have blinked because the next thing I know, the guy was walking back to me dressed in an expensive suit mumbling.

"I'm a professor. I'm going to find a job as a professor."

He was saying it over and over again. I turned back to the alley to see the girl and she was gone. I promised myself that I would come back to find her. Back at the café, Mystique was waiting for me. She didn't look too happy.

"Where were you? You were to wait for me."

"Sorry. I needed to check something out. Can we go?"

"I guess. Lets go."

"Could I borrow the boat tomorrow? I want to come back."

"What's in it for me?"

"What would you like?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Shit. I got it back at the fortress," I said, willing to give her more if it guaranteed me another chance to see the mysterious girl.


	2. The Meeting

_Note: Phaedra is mine. When I wrote this, I couldn't decide on a specific ability so I gave them all to her._

I went back the next night to watch for her. It was getting late and I needed to get back. As I was getting up to leave, she walked by. I followed her down the alley to see where she went. She was dressed in black pants and a grunge style top and still listening to her music; she wasn't paying attention to me.

There was no light in the alley and I was surprised she could see where she was going. I used my Zippo to help guide me. I was sure the flame wasn't large as to announce my presence.

"I can feel you behind me. You were here last night when that homeless man approached me. If you want to talk to me, come on. My apartment is just down here."

I caught up with her and we went into a building through a back door. She led the way to an old style elevator and we went up to the top (3rd) floor. Her apartment was huge. It was painted in a charcoal color and all the furniture was black.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

I looked around the apartment a bit more and sat down on the couch. She walked toward the back of the apartment and her stereo turned on. _Fall Out Boy_ began to play. I preferred something harder but they weren't bad.

She came out carrying two beer bottles, the exact kind I preferred.

"I knew that you'd want one. All that coffee you drank waiting for me was too fancy but that's all the café sells."

"Yeah. How did you know all of this?"

"I know a lot of things. Your name is St. John Allerdyce and your ability is fire manipulation. You're originally from Australia but you've spent most of your time here so you've lost your accent. You spent some time with Professor Xavier before leaving to join Magneto at the Brotherhood," she said, giving me a half crooked-half sneer smile.

"Are you telepathic?"

"It's one of my abilities. There's many more to come."

"What are they?" I asked.

"You'll find out. I'm gonna stop using my abilities and I want you to tell me about yourself."

"What more can I say?"

"I don't know. Have you ever thought about what you would do if you had another ability?"

"Not really. I like being able to play with fire. It's indestructible and you can't really do anything to stop me."

"I know of a way to stop you."

She moved over to me and straddled my legs. She ran a finger down my cheek and laid her hand on my chest.

"I can feel your pulse rise whenever I talk or whenever you look at me. The feeling is mutual."

She leaned in and kissed me, deep and hard. She playfully grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. She kissed me again and gyrated in my lap.

"Do you think if you took me back tonight and I talked to Magneto that he would accept me into the Brotherhood?"

"Definitely. But if you join, you'd lose this cool apartment and all this stuff," I asked, trying not to lose my cool.

"What stuff?" she whispered.

I opened my eyes and there was nothing in the apartment except for a box. I grabbed her around her waist and stood up. She wrapped her legs around me and the couch disappeared. She pointed her finger at the box and it disappeared.

"Where did it go?"

"Where do you think? No one will notice it unless I let them."

"We'll talk to Magneto in the morning. Sometimes he's crabby late at night."

"Do you want me to phase us to the fortress?" she purred.

"Let me take you. I gotta get the boat back anyways and I don't want to use you, just yet."

I took her hand and led her from the apartment. On the walk to the boat, I kept stealing glancing at her. _What other abilities did she have? Could she manipulate fire, like me? Could she control metal like Magneto?_

At the boat, I lifted her up and into the boat. I untied the rope and pushed off. The ride to the fortress wouldn't take that long.

"Pyro, you better watch where you're going instead of looking at me."

"If something happens, you could always put us back together, right?"

"Of course but I'd rather not."

I slowed because we were nearing the docking area. In front of us was a fortress made mainly of metal and rock. The boss liked it because he could manipulate it whenever he liked. I pulled the boat in and turned it off.

Mystique was waiting on the landing. She was tapping her foot and she only did that when she was mad or frustrated.

"You're late and brought back company, I see."

"She wants to join and wouldn't wait until tomorrow," I said as I glanced over at her. I still didn't know her name.

"She better be _worth_ it," Mystique said, tying the boat off. She must have realized this was why I paid her to take the boat. "Magneto wants to see you in his study."

"Fuck. Is he pissed?"

"He'll be alright, Pyro. I could explain what happened," she spoke up.

Mystique glared at her as she stepped off the boat. She held her ground against the newcomer until she spoke.


	3. Her Abilities

_Note: I do not own any of the characters, except Phaedra. Marvel is the rightful owner of X-Men. As you'll see, I've taken some liberties, concerning her powers and relationship to Prof. Xavier. _

"Mystique. Raven Darkholme. Ability to shape-shift and alter her appearance. Thirty four years old. Left your family because they hated you. Thought you were a freak. Joined the Brotherhood and became Magneto's second in command and ex-lover. You're very agile and flexible because of all the training. Comes in handy in bed with whomever you're with."

Mystique turned to me and was about to tell me off when Magneto entered the room.

"Dear, I don't think Pyro here knew the intimate details to tell this young lady. Why don't we all go into my study and discuss this?"

He was sure being very friendly. Normally he would be commanding instead of asking. I made sure the boat was secure and then followed to the study. Mystique didn't bother to stay. I knew the talk was more for me and the girl.

The metal door clanged behind us as Magneto closed it. I stood, offering the chair to her but she wouldn't take it. Another chair appeared in front of the desk so we both sat.

"Pyro, you know the rules concerning the boat. It is to be back here by ten because the Coast Guard could stop you if any later. I know you would handle it in your own way but I would prefer to keep a low profile. Even though you were discreet getting back, I am undecided if you deserve some kind of punishment."

"Sir, if you wish, I could punish him myself," she said devilishly.

"I'm sure you will either way. Would you kindly tell me who you are and why you want to join the Brotherhood."

"I go by Phaedra but my human name is Elizabeth Xavier-Kent. And yes, sir, I am related to Professor Charles Xavier. He's my father."

"I have known Charles for many years and he's never mentioned having a daughter."

"I don't think he knows. My mother didn't tell me until I was five. I don't think she wanted to acknowledge she had a relationship with a mutant but when my abilities began to show themselves, she had to admit it."

"Your abilities came when you were five?" I asked, stunned since most mutants' abilities come near puberty.

"Sooner. My earliest memory was from when I was one. I was levitating my stuffed animals around my room. Mom only told me because my abilities were coming more often and I didn't want to control them. She wouldn't let me contact him but I tried many times. She always found a way to stop me.

"I was born in England but raised all over Europe. Mom feared that I'd try to run and contact him so she started to drug me when I hit puberty. By then most of my abilities had developed. She made the drugs to look like vitamins and I had no idea. After a couple of months, my abilities disappeared. I asked her if she knew why but all she said was that mutant genes go dormant for periods of time.

"We were in a little town in Russia when it happened. It was my 18th birthday and she took me out to celebrate. We went to a club and everything was going OK until a local gangster hit on me. Mom wasn't pleased and stopped him. He got pissed off and on our way home, our car was rammed off the road. Mom died instantly and I was stuck in a hospital for a few months. The doctors said it was a miracle, that I should have died like Mom. By then, the drugs were out of my system and my abilities came back."

I sat there taking in everything about her and listened to her story.

"I went back to the club and snapped his neck like a twig. I took control of his territory and everything he had and turned it around. I freed the prostitutes, gave them money and a place to live. I found them decent jobs. I destroyed all the drugs and anyone who stood in my way. After a couple of years, I decided it was time to come and see dear old dad. By then, I knew all about him and the fact that he believes in co-existence between us and them. I'm here to show him that that's not possible and I'm willing to do whatever I need to to show him that."

"My dear, you came to the right place. While Charles does believe that there can be peace, here at the Brotherhood we believe that _homo superiors_ should be in charge. I am glad you wanted to join us."

"Phaedra, what are your other abilities?" I asked, intrigued.

"My name means Bright in ancient Greek, not from the Greek myth. I chose it because everything I put my mind to, I can do. I read your mind earlier, as well as Mystique's. I teleported my stuff here earlier because I knew we'd be coming here. I can control fire or water or metal. I can change into whomever or whatever I wish. There hasn't been anything I haven't been able to do yet."

"Holy shit," I exclaimed.


	4. Punishment

_Note: I don't own Marvel but I do own Phaedra. Again, I take liberties and will continue to do so throughout the story._

"Pyro, I want you to light a fireball and hold it out to Phaedra. I want you to take it and put it out."

I did as he asked and held a fireball out to her. She looked at me and reached out. The fireball moved to her hand and by encasing it with her other hand it went out. Next, she opened and closed the metal door to the study. She turned into me and then Professor Xavier before turning back into herself.

"I know that you must have more questions but I'd prefer going to bed. Thank you for listening to me and taking me in. I know that this will work out."

"Pyro will show you to a room. If you wish, you can come and talk to me whenever."

"Thank you," Phaedra said.

I led her out of the study and down to the bedrooms. The nearest free bedroom to my own was across the hall and down three. Over the last little bit, our numbers have increased by a few mutants.

"This is the closest one. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to my room," I said as I pointed it out to her.

"Thanks, Pyro."

"No prob."

I kissed her and waited as she closed her door. I turned and there stood Gambit.

"Mon ami, who was that?"

"Another mutant who joined. She found me in town and came back with me. Get back to bed. There's nothing to see."

"Maybe I should introduce myself."

"In the morning. She's tired," I said a bit harshly to get him to back off.

He took the hint and went off to his room while I went to mine. Phaedra was lying on my bed, dressed in a black tube top and boy shorts. She got up on her knees and motioned for me to come over. I closed my door and went over to her.

"Should you be punished for not following the rules?" she asked.

"Well, I did have some nasty thoughts of what I would like to do to you."

"Hmm. That could be arranged."

I turned on my stereo and took her into my arms. She kissed me ever so lightly that it was like a breeze touched my lips. Phaedra pulled off my shirt and planted the light kisses all over my chest.

I teased her bare skin with my fingers and when I hit a ticklish spot, she quivered. I looked into her eyes and planted a hard, movie-esque kiss on her.

"Pyro, lie back and let me do everything. Trust me. It'll be mind blowing."

She was right. I only had one other time to compare it to but it seemed liked she knew exactly what I wanted or what to do.

"Phaedra, you didn't read my mind, did you?" I asked.

"No. I did that before we started. Plus I've added some stuff from reading many men's minds over the years. Truth be told, you're my first."

"Oh, come on."

"Swear. Pyro, I know where this relationship is going to go and I want to remain truthful to you."

Phaedra put her head on my chest and fell asleep. I just had sex with the most beautiful girl in the world and I should be ecstatic but all these random thoughts kept popping into my head.

_What did she mean by that? Does she see us together in the future or is one of us going to die soon? What if Professor Xavier is able to convince her to switch sides? Is she being honest when she says it's her first time because there's no way some is THAT good and a virgin?_

A sudden calm rushed over me. I checked on Phaedra but she was still asleep. Did she just do that in her sleep? I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep myself.


	5. Stepping on Toes

_Note: I don't own Marvel but I do Phaedra. I take liberties so don't hold it against me._

When I awoke, Phaedra was gone. I showered and dressed. Gambit was just coming out of his room when I left mine.

"Mon ami, that was some welcoming you gave the new cherie. Maybe next time…"

"Remy, don't go there. If you want, there's plenty of spare rooms you could move into."

"Where is your cherie?" he asked.

"Already up. Let's go down to breakfast."

We went down to the dining room and the table was overflowing with various foods. Mystique usually cooked since none of us were really that good. If I tried, I'd either burn it or it would end up making everyone sick. There was bacon, eggs, toast, French toast, omelets, waffles, grits, tater tots, and more.

"Wow. Mystique really went all out," Remy said.

"Don't look at me. Pyro's new girlfriend was up cooking already when I came down."

Phaedra had really been busy. I didn't think we had half of the ingredients that were used in the food so she must have gone out or brought them in. I grabbed food and sat down. Pots and pans banged in the kitchen so I went to check on Phaedra. She was cooking cinnamon buns.

"Morning. Come and eat the wonderful food you cooked," I said, after kissing her.

"In a minute. These are going in the oven."

She looked at me and had flour on her nose. I laughed and wiped it off. She finished topping the cinnamon buns with raisins and put them in the oven. I took her by her hand and led her out to the dining room.

More people had joined in on the feast. They all looked up at me holding Phaedra's hand. One even snickered. Magneto came in and grabbed some coffee.

"Great selection, Mystique. Could someone pass the French toast?"

One of the new mutants passed it down and the syrup followed.

"She cooked it all," Mystique pointed at Phaedra.

"I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes. I didn't know," she said.

"You should have read my mind or Pyro's. It would have been quiet last night instead of the two of you going at it like animals. Even the stereo didn't mask it."

Everyone was quiet waiting for someone else to speak.

"It was an honest mistake. You complain when no one else cooks but now that someone does, you are offended."

"Some of you may be wondering what's going on. Phaedra joined us last night. She is very powerful and is here to help us to become the superior beings that we are."

"What are your abilities?" one mutant asked.

"Everything that I put my mind to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"So far everything I think about, I can do. I am telepathic, telekinetic, can teleport, anything."

"If you can do that, you'd probably be in your own class of mutantcy. You could also probably beat us all during training," Callisto said.

"Never really thought of that," she said.

We finished breakfast after Phaedra grabbed the cinnamon buns from the oven. I offered to help her with the dishes but she said there was no need because there was none.

During training, Magneto wanted to see how Phaedra fared against the others. I stood by him and watched. When she went up against Gambit, she phased and came up behind him and knocked him out. Against Spike, she became stone, which his barbs couldn't penetrate. The most hilarious was when she went up against Mesmero. I saw her eyes glare over and they stared at each other. Soon he was prancing around like a ballet dancer.

"I'm next," Mystique demanded.

Mystique changed into Phaedra and Phaedra turned into someone who Mystique recognized because she started to swear and struck out at her. They fought hand to hand before the real Phaedra muttered something to Mystique. She collapsed and turned into a human. She got up and glared at Phaedra.

"Bitch. How dare you come in here and take over? Just because you're so damn powerful doesn't mean that you're now in charge. Erik was fighting this battle long before you were even born."

"I never claimed to be. I came here to join Magneto against my father and that's what I'm doing. I'm not trying to replace you. You can keep Magneto. I like my guys young and virile."

Mystique went back to herself and Phaedra shifted into her old self.

"Pyro, why don't you go up against Phaedra? Or are you worried she'll take it easy on you," Gambit suggested.

I caulked my head and went over to her. I clicked open my Zippo and lit a fireball. I made it grow larger and larger before throwing it at her. Her body engulfed in flames but she just stood there. She directed it back at me and followed it up by making my Zippo disappear. She took me on in close combat.

I knew she could have taken me down at any time but she seemed to like this. She knocked me down and got on top of me. She touched one finger to my cheek and complete ecstasy ran through my body. I spasmed before going still. It was like I was having an orgasm without the mess.

She got off of me and helped me up.

"Well done but when we go against Charles and his X-Men, I would hope that you use the full potential of your abilities. Do not hold back. They will use the opportunity against you," Magneto said.

"Let them try," Phaedra replied.


	6. Meeting the XMen

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story. Sorry I've been away. To make up for it, I'm adding 3 chapters today.  
_

We got our chance a few days later. A pharmaceutical company announced that they had a cure for mutants. Magneto didn't believe it was possible so he sent Mystique to try and steal a sample for us to test. Unfortunately, she was captured and imprisoned her in a moving prison.

Magneto had Phaedra be on the lookout. He didn't want to use her unless it was absolutely necessary. He put himself in front of the transport and squished every car except for the one Mystique was in. He popped open the back and Callisto ran in and knocked out the guards.

I freed the mutants and we were leaving when we heard the roar of the X-Men jet. It landed in front of the transport and Logan, Jean, Scott, Storm and a couple of my ex-friends got off. Phaedra appeared, blocking their way.

"That's not going to work, Dr. Grey," Phaedra called.

Jean looked stunned and Scott's hand went up to his visor. Instead of him shooting a ray at her, she shot a ray at him and knocked him back. Storm clouded the sky but the lightening hit her instead.

"What are you?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever you want."

She morphed into Bobby's brother and ran at him. "Freak. Freak. Mom and Dad hate you and what you are. They wish you were never born." She touched Bobby and he went still.

The others took the opportunity to try and advance on the rest of us but were kept back by a force field.

"Today, it's you against me," she cried.

Logan sprung his claws and ran at Phaedra. He stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed for his head. He collapsed to his knees and cried out. Rogue took off her gloves and advanced. Phaedra purposefully grabbed Rogue's hands and held on.

"Thanks for the energy boost."

Rogue collapsed too after Phaedra let go. She levitated everyone and threw them back into the jet.

"When you get back to the school, tell the Professor I'll be seeing him soon."

She closed the door on the jet and levitated it in the air. Someone must have taken over because the jet took off. She ran over to us and transported all of us back to the fortress.

"That was awesome, Phaedra."

"Why will you be seeing the Professor?" Callisto asked.

"It's bound to come out but Professor Xavier is my father. He doesn't know and I'm gonna tell him in an interesting way. I'm gonna go have a nap."

She kissed me and headed in the direction of our room. When I tried to follow, I had an impulse to go and play video games. I played a few rounds against Remy and when I tried to go check on Phaedra, nothing stopped me. I knew it was her that stopped me before but I just thought that she really wanted to sleep and not used the nap as a metaphor for something else.

When I got to the room, she was still lying in bed so I climbed in beside her. She looked paler than before so I asked her if she was OK.

"I'm going to go visit my dad now. Did you want to come? I'll make you look like someone else. It would be fun to have you there when I confront him."

"He'll read our minds."

"No, he won't. I can block any other telepathic from my mind or someone in close proximity. How do you want to look? Blond, red head, brown hair?"

It didn't matter to me so she looked at me for a minute and then smiled. I felt my body change but it wasn't until I looked in a mirror to see the differences. Phaedra had transformed me into a tall (6'1) guy with sandy blond hair and a hard, muscular body. My abs were now a full fledged six pack and my muscles rippled. I was a stereotypical surfer.

"Wow. Um, what clothes am I going to wear? None of mine will fit."

"Hold on. I'll get to that in a minute."

She stood in front of me and held her hand over my eyes and when she removed it, she was different too. She was now shorter (around 5'5), petite with light brown hair, which was cut into a short bob. Her eyes were still the same blue-gray color as before.

I was speechless. Phaedra looked into my eyes and I picked her up. I carried her over to the bed where we had sex. It was different but great. When we finished, there were clothes for us to put on. I was in khakis and a preppy dress shirt; totally unlike me. She put on a girly dress with a white cardigan over top.

"I feel like a dork," I said.

"So do I but we can't go as ourselves because they know what we look like. Just remember to call me Elizabeth."


	7. Meeting Dear Old Dad

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story._

Phaedra transported us to the gate outside the Institute. She looked at the giant mansion as we walked up the driveway. I rang the bell and we waited until someone answered the door. Of course, it had to be Rogue. She stood there in her gloves and that stupid streak, I just wanted to rip it off her head. 

_Maybe later_, I heard Phaedra say in my head.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could see Professor Xavier. I have something important that I need to talk to him about."

"Sure. Class is almost over. I'm Rogue."

"I'm Elizabeth. This is Adam, my boyfriend."

Rogue led us down the hallway to the Professor's office. She left us there while she went to let him know we were waiting. I sat down because I had been in the Professor's office many times before but Phaedra walked around looking at the pictures and plaques on the wall.

"Come sit down. He'll be here soon."

A bell went off and kids began to fill the hallway. I saw Scott and Storm walking with a couple of kids and then I heard the Professor's wheelchair coming down the hall. Phaedra turned and watched as her father entered the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello. I am Professor Charles Xavier. What can I do for you?"

"There's something that I need to talk to you about but first, I wanted to clear something up. You believe that humans and mutants can co-exist peacefully, right?"

"Yes. I believe that if they are given some time, humans will realize that we are equal."

"How can we be equal? We possess something that they do not. Some of us can read minds, walk through walls, or are like Logan, with the healing ability."

"Even though we have something that they do not, we are still citizens and should have the same rights as humans do."

"They will never see us as equals. There is always someone superior out there. There are some whites that see themselves superior over other races. There are people who are intellectually superior or those who have superior looks. Men are still seen as superior to women in many ways."

"Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" the Professor asked.

"Partly. I also wanted to tell you that Sophia Kent, my mother and your ex-lover was murdered by one of your beloved humans. She was protecting me and he tried to have us killed. Mom was but I survived. The fact that I'm a mutant wasn't even part of the reason. He saw himself better than us. Plain and simple. When I was able, I paid him back and with interest."

"Sophia was your mother?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you're my father. I just wanted to let you know about her and that there is no way that humans will allow us to be on equal footing with them. And since they're not going to, I'm going to do everything in my power to see them on their knees in front of us mutants begging for their lives because we are superior to them in every way," she spoke with her voice filling with rage and anger.

As Phaedra spoke, I watched as she slowly transformed back to herself. The dress became tight in all the right places and her cheeks began to get red. It felt like I was changing back into my own self.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Scott called from outside of the office.

"Everything is alright," Phaedra spoke in the Professor's voice.

I watched as the Professor went from being surprised to being shocked. His eyes glazed over and I knew that he was doing something telepathic. Phaedra wasn't even attempting to stop him.

"Chuck, what's going on?" Logan growled.

I lit a fireball and waited in case they tried to do something. Scott blew the door off the hinges but they couldn't get past the threshold. Something blocked their entry. Logan and Scott looked at me and then at Phaedra. They were surprised to see that we had gotten into the mansion and were in the same room alone with the Professor. Storm came up behind them and all they could do was watch.

"Like I said before, they will submit to us or they will face me. And believe me, I can do plenty of things to them. Just ask your own X-Men. Before I leave, there is one other thing that I have to say to you."

Phaedra walked over to him and whispered in his ear. She touched his shoulder and backed away. She grabbed my hand and before she could teleport us out of there, I threw the fireball at the door and watched the threshold burn.

Back at the fortress, Phaedra seemed to be on a high from what just happened at the mansion. I tried to calm her down but she jumped on me and pinned me against the wall. She planted one of the deepest kisses that I've had. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. She kissed and bit my neck.

"God, get a room," Mystique said.

"OK."

I grabbed Phaedra around the waist and carried her to my room. I stripped her naked and she did the same to me. I won't go into specifics but it was better than our first time. She still had some tricks up her sleeve when it came to sex.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gambit yelled.

"Perv, stop listening," I yelled back.

We collapsed into each other's arms and laid there. I was spent. I couldn't do it again even if I wanted to. I kissed her forehead and wondered if I should tell her that I've never felt this way about anyone else before.

There was a knock on the door so I jumped up and pulled on a pair of pants. It was Magneto behind the door. I looked back at Phaedra and she was covered up with a sheet so I invited him in.

"Did Phaedra just visit Charles?"

"Yes. We got back a few minutes ago. I can honestly say she stirred up the pot pretty well. I think they'll be careful in the future."

"My dear, what did you do?"

"I explained to Daddy dearest why I didn't see eye to eye with him on the whole human-mutant thing. Before I left, I gave him a parting gift that he will not soon forget."

"And what was that?"

"I gave him his legs back."

Both Magneto and I stared at Phaedra. She cured his paralysis?

"Yes, I did. I wanted to show him that I meant business and by healing him, it showed him just that. But if I can heal, I can certainly take it away."

"Well done. I wanted to inform you that Worthington Labs was making this so-called cure available to the public tomorrow. I want each of you to take out one of the clinics and show the mutants that this 'cure' is not in their best interest to take."

"I could destroy the cure before it even leaves the lab," Phaedra offered.

"No. I want them to choose. To realize that being a mutant isn't something to be afraid of but something they should cherish and be proud of. We are superior to humans and I want them to see that."

With that, Magneto left and I turned to Phaedra. I didn't know about her but I was starving. I cocked my head and she smiled. She said she wasn't hungry but tired so I got dressed and went down to the kitchen.


	8. Us vs The Cure

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story._

Worthington Labs had had a news conference that morning announcing the public availability of the cure, starting that afternoon at clinics around the city. They were planning on shipping it within a couple of days to other major cities. Phaedra wanted to do this on her own so we went to separate clinics.

I looked across the street at the long line of mutants waiting to get the cure and I worked my way through the crowd. Up ahead, I saw an old friend. He was looking at the line of mutants across the street as if he was looking for someone.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

He turned and glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come and check out whose coward enough to take it and with you here, I suspect you're looking for someone too. What did you do?"

"Nothing. It was your girl that scared her into doing it. I'm hoping I can convince her to come back."

"Get over it, Bobby. Sweet little Rogue can't handle being a mutant so she's running from her problems. At least, I found someone that loves being what she is."

"I heard what she did to the Professor. What's her deal?"

"Her deal is that she doesn't agree with her father's views about humans and mutants. She knows that there will never be peace between us and them. She sees this so called cure as a way out for mutants to turn their backs on what was given to them."

With that, I lit a fireball and threw it at the clinic. I threw a couple more before turning back to Bobby. The crowd around us ran for cover and I smiled before leaving.

I went back to the fortress and waited. I watched the news and reports of the clinics being destroyed was a constant feature. I smiled when I knew that it was Phaedra who had destroyed that specific clinic.

After about an hour, she came back. She looked quite happy with herself. Rather than taking me into the bedroom with her, she went by herself to have a nap. Again, I was sent away. After half an hour, she came out to start dinner. I offered to help but she wouldn't let me so I sat there and talked with her as she cooked chicken, steaks, potatoes, pasta, and three different types of salad.

At the dinner table, everyone was talking about the clinics and the meeting with the Professor.

"What happened with the X-Men earlier? What did you do to them to react like that?" one mutant asked.

"I used their abilities against them. With Jean, I blocked her ability so she was useless. I used Scott's ray against him. With Bobby, I made it so he wouldn't use his freezing against his brother and froze him instead. I absorbed Rogue's powers instead of her absorbing mine. I made her feel normal, like she's always wanted. Because of that, she went and got the cure. Now she isn't worried about bumping into anyone and hurting them.

"With Logan, that was the interesting part. I broke down some of the memory blocks that Stryker had put in place and had him remember part of his past. With the memories flooding back, it overwhelmed him and when he saw us at the mansion, he was afraid that I'd release more of his memories."

"Awesome."

"My dear, you are wonderful," Magneto said.

Phaedra and I were able to 'celebrate' a couple of times that night but to appease the others, Phaedra had soundproofed the room. We were able to express ourselves as loud as we wanted.

After the destruction of the clinics, more mutants joined the Brotherhood. The fortress wasn't big enough for all of us so we moved into a forest outside of New York City. With Phaedra's help, we were able to keep an eye on the news about Worthington Labs and their cure. It was reported that Warren Worthington III, a mutant, rejected the cure even though his father was the CEO of the pharmaceutical company that created it.

The main lab was on Alcatraz Island and Magneto wanted to see it destroyed. Phaedra offered to do it herself but Magneto thought the entire Brotherhood should go. We knew it was going to be fun going up against the X-Men but I knew that Phaedra would protect us.

"Babe, do you think you could whip something up for breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure. There's pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and cinnamon buns."

A second later, a table appeared covered with food. I kissed her to show her how much we appreciated her. She took me by the hand and dragged me to our tent.

"Magneto will be making a speech soon to the entire Brotherhood but I wanted to tell you something first. I know how this fight will end. I want you to be careful of Bobby. He's pissed because Rogue took the cure but hasn't come back yet to be with him. I will be trying to protect everyone but I want you to be safe so if anything should start to happen, find me. My protective shield is stronger around me. OK?"

"Sure."

I kissed her deeply and lightly caressed her breast through her shirt. She moaned in my ear and pushed me away from her.

"Later."

We went back to the crowd where we took our positions beside Magneto. He did his speech about how we were superior and this was the human's way to control us. Without mutants, there will be nothing standing in their way to whatever they wanted.

"As most of you know, we possess a powerful mutant who will be helping us. Just because she is there, it doesn't mean that you can leave everything to her to do. When Charles and his X-Men are occupied, Phaedra and I will take out the source of the cure, a boy whose mutation cancels out other mutants' abilities. Some of you may not be coming back but it is for our cause and remember as mutants, we are superior and act as such."


	9. Alcatraz and The Cure

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story. As you'll notice, some of it is from 'X-Men: The Last Stand'._

We got to the shore of San Francisco and Magneto used his ability to manipulate the Golden Gate Bridge to take us over to the former prison. After releasing Mystique from her moving prison, the government decided that the military and police should carry dart guns filled with the cure, as well as their regular guns, in case they come across a dangerous mutant.

Magneto pulled the real guns away from the soldiers protecting the lab and disposed of them in the water. He had Phaedra, Gambit, Mystique, and I hang back while some rushed forward. The protective shield that Phaedra put up encompassed about a hundred feet all around her. The darts couldn't penetrate the shield but once a mutant left the shield, they were on their own.

We watched as the soldiers ran around frantic because they didn't know what to do against us who were still behind the shield. Some just stood there while some continued shooting at the shield with the cure darts.

"They're here," Phaedra said.

The X-Men jet touched down on the roof of the prison and they came down to take positions between us and the soldiers. At first, the soldiers didn't know what to do with the X-Men and one tried to shoot at Jean but she blocked the dart. Professor Xavier must have telepathically told them that they were there to help because they backed off and focused on us again.

It was weird to see the Professor walking. In all, there was the Professor, Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, Bobby, Kitty and Peter. I heard something above me so I looked up and saw a guy with wings. If he's with the X-Men, he must be new because he wasn't there when I was a student.

"Everyone now is the time. Fight for what you believe in. We're going after the cure," Magneto yelled.

Phaedra looked at me and smiled. She winked while grabbing for Magneto's hand and they disappeared. With her gone, the shield went down and those out front who weren't paying attention got stuck with a dart.

I threw fireballs hoping that something would catch but nothing was. If Magneto was here, he could have levitated some abandoned cars, which I could ignite. The gas surely would have burned for a long time. Plus it would have been cool.

I spotted Bobby going up against one of the new mutants to the Brotherhood. He could phase in and out and this was driving Bobby crazy. He couldn't land a punch or anything. Kitty was coming up behind Bobby and instinctively, I knew it was Mystique. That and the real Kitty was going up against Spike. Mystique grabbed Bobby and the new mutant jabbed him a few times in the stomach. Before leaving the bridge, I saw the Professor walk through the entrance of the lab, probably going after Magneto and Phaedra.

I battled a few soldiers before getting to Bobby. He had managed to freeze Mystique and the phasing mutant.

"Well, it seems someone has finally learned how to use his ability," I joked.

"We used to be friends, John. What happened?"

"I came to see that the beloved Professor was wrong about the humans. Plus, I love to burn stuff."

I threw a fireball behind Bobby and melted Mystique. She glared at Bobby before running off.

"Sweet little Marie hasn't come back yet, has she?" I asked.

I saw his hands ice over so I lit a fireball. We stood there in a deadlock waiting for the other to start the fight. He wasn't so I threw the fireball at him.

Phaedra was right about Bobby. He's really taken control of his ability and with the whole Rogue thing was pushing him over the edge; he nearly froze my hands. I could still feel the cold after he let go. I was about to torch him when I heard Phaedra inside my head. She was calling to me.

Bobby looked as if he heard it too. We both ran to the entrance of the building and found everyone inside the main lab. The X-Men were on one side and the Brotherhood (consisting of Magneto, Phaedra, Mystique, Gambit, myself, and a few others) on the other. Phaedra had the boy by the hand.

"Elizabeth, you don't want to do this," Professor Xavier said.

"Chris, do you like it here?" she asked the boy.

"No. I want to be with other kids."

"Do you like knowing that your mutation hurts other mutants? That the government and this pharmaceutical company plan to use your blood to hurt every mutant in the world?"

"No. I don't want to hurt anyone. Is there anything you can do?" he asked.

"What if I told you I could take your mutation away and you could be like any other boy?"

Magneto looked at Phaedra. He was expecting the boy to be killed not changed.

"You could go to school, have friends, and a loving family to look after you."

"Please."

How was Phaedra going to do that if he cancelled out everyone's abilities? I couldn't even light a match if I tried.

We all watched as Phaedra got down on her knees in front of Chris. She reached up and grabbed the boy's head in her hands. They touched foreheads and she muttered something. I couldn't make it out and I was standing right next to her.

From their touching foreheads, a blinding light grew. It enclosed the entire room and when it receded, I tried and could light a fireball.

"Chris, go with Professor Xavier and he'll find a great family for you. While you are still a mutant on the genetic level, you don't have any abilities, yet. When you turn 13 in a few months, a new ability will emerge. This ability will infuse a thought into everyone you meet and that thought is of understanding and peace between mutants and humans."

At that moment, Warren Worthington II ran through the door. He stopped when he saw Chris holding Phaedra's hand. He knew that this wasn't a good thing. Magneto looked as if he could kill this man because it was of him that this cure was created from the boy. The guy with wings entered the lab through another door and looked over at the scared CEO.

"No, he lives. Mr. Worthington, I understand that you believed that you were doing the right thing by creating this for your son," she said, gesturing to the guy with wings. "But as soon as you allowed the government to create weapons to use against mutants, you crossed the line. Your source of the cure is gone and every sample has been destroyed.

"I want you to step down from your position and turn the company over to your son, if he wishes to take over. Warren is a mutant and you've never told him that you love him or that you're proud of him since finding out. That changes now. When you look at him, you'll see past the wings and see the man your son's become."

Phaedra looked over at the X-Men and as we were teleported out of there, I saw Jean collapse. Back at the fortress, Magneto was upset and yelled at Phaedra for not killing the boy or destroying the X-Men.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said, when Magneto paused to take a breath.

She went off to our room and this time, I was able to follow. I climbed in bed beside her and held her in my arms. She fell asleep but when I tried later to wake her, she wouldn't.


	10. Finding Out

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story._

"She still has a pulse but she won't wake up. I think she might be in a coma. We should take her to a hospital. Maybe they can do something," I said to Magneto.

"Charles must have done something."

"There's something on the radar. I think you should see this," Remy said, rushing in.

Magneto left with Remy and I stayed with Phaedra. It's been nearly a week since she laid down for a nap and I've tried everything to wake her up but nothing has worked. Occasionally, items on my bedside table would levitate but not for long.

I heard yelling so I went out to check. Magneto was yelling at Professor Xavier, Jean, and Scott. It must have been them that were picked up on radar.

"Eric, she's my daughter. I would like to see her. We know what's wrong."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, stepping forward.

"I'll explain but I want to see her first," the Professor said.

I led them down to our room and Professor Xavier walked up to the bed. She was so still and quiet. He patted her hand and turned to us.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk," he said.

"I don't want to leave her alone."

"Mon ami, I'll watch after her. Go," Gambit offered.

With someone there with Phaedra, I followed Magneto and everyone else to the dining room. We all took chairs and waited for Professor Xavier to speak.

"Elizabeth has a condition that no one has seen before. In essence, it's cancer but it's her genes that are being attacked."

"That day on Alcatraz, for a moment, Phaedra allowed me to enter her mind telepathically. I don't know why me and not the Professor but it's because of everything inside her mind that made me pass out. She's constantly linked to everyone or everything around her. In a fraction of a second, her mind tells her what's going to happen if something changes. That's how she knows what's going to happen in the future. Elizabeth can't choose when she uses her abilities. They're always in the ON position," Jean said.

"What are you saying that's happening? Why hasn't she woken up?" I asked.

"I assume she rests after exerting her abilities."

"Yeah. So?"

"The cancer is connected to her mutation. The more she uses her abilities, the worse the cancer spreads. Because she can't turn them off, even if she doesn't use them, the cancer still spreads. She rests because the cancer is draining her energy."

"Pyro, she's waking up," Remy yelled.

I tore out of the dining room and into our bedroom. I sat beside her on the bed and brushed the hair from her face.

"Phaedra."

Her eyes fluttered before opening. She looked at me and then at everyone else. She smiled.

"Hi," she weakly said.

"You had me worried. It's been a week since you fell asleep."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me about the cancer?" I asked.

She sat up in bed, resting against the wall.

"I didn't want to alarm anyone. Besides, if I rest, I feel better. I used a lot of myself that night and in a way, I needed to restart my battery. I didn't know that I was going to sleep that long.

"Have you had any tests concerning the cancer recently? Has an oncologist offered any treatment?" Jean asked.

"No. It's no use. If I saw an oncologist, I'd be the first to have this cancer. They wouldn't know what to do with me. I'm sorry to say but there's nothing that can be done to stop it. It's just a matter of time."

"Don't say that. You're not going to die," I said.

"Yes, I am. The amount of cancer in my body is almost equal to the amount of healthy genes left. Even if I stop using my abilities, I estimate that I have a year left, at the most.

"Let's stop dwelling on this. How would everyone like some fresh cinnamon buns?"

"Phaedra, when did you find out about the cancer?" Professor Xavier asked.

"After I killed the Russian gangster. When I was in the hospital, the doctors were fascinated with me and my abilities. Sure, they had seen mutants before but no one quite like me. They performed various tests, procedures, anything to study my abilities. One day, I finally had enough of the poking and prodding so I left. After I took revenge on the man who killed my mother, I didn't feel right. I focused on myself and found the cancer. Once I found it, I just knew how it came to be and how it spread."

"The tests that the Russian doctors did."

"Yeah. I guess having daily MRIs, X-Rays, and injections of radioactive isotopes can reek havoc on a person's genes."

Phaedra didn't want to talk about it anymore. She offered again to cook for us and we agreed. I stayed by her in the kitchen to make sure she didn't use her abilities. The cinnamon buns weren't the same but I didn't want her to risk herself for us. I was going to do everything I could to save the woman I love.


	11. The End

_Note: I do not own Marvel but I do Phaedra. As always, I take liberties throughout this story._

Not knowing how much longer Phaedra had, we moved into Professor Xavier's mansion so they would have some time together. I didn't want to go back there but Phaedra wouldn't go without me so I caved. The only condition was that we were away from everyone else so the Professor agreed to let us move into the small cottage near the back of the property. That way we didn't have to deal with them 24/7.

Phaedra wouldn't let the cancer slow her down but she did promise to stop using her abilities. She wanted to teach at the Institute so she looked after the newbies that enrolled. When asked about herself, she didn't lie but never told them about the cancer – she didn't want to be treated any differently.

Jean checked her out every few of weeks. Since Phaedra wouldn't agree to any MRIs or CT scans, all they could do was blood tests. I don't know the scientific stuff behind it but Jean would look at the results and tell us with anything had changed and if everything was OK. One month Jean got Phaedra, Professor Xavier, and myself together to talk. She was concerned about what the results showed.

"There's been a large spike in the readings. It would only be from using your abilities, but you say that you're not, right?" Jean asked.

"Um…not really."

"Phaedra, what are you saying? You promised that you wouldn't use, " I said.

"I'm protecting something more important than myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm protecting the first of the first generation of mutants who will be born into a world of peace. Chris, the boy from a couple of months ago, will be having his birthday in a few days and his new ability will emerge. Then the humans and mutants will finally be at peace with each other."

"You're pregnant?" Professor Xavier questioned but not really questioning.

"Yeah. I'm three months along and I've always been using my abilities to protect him but with this being the last month of the first trimester, I wanted to give him extra protection. Hence, the spike in the readings."

"You don't like telling me stuff, do you? First, Jean tells us about the cancer and now she's made you tell us about OUR baby."

"Pyro, look at me."

I wouldn't. Here's the woman I love and she's keeping stuff from me.

"John Allerdyce, you listen to me and you listen good! This wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I had an evening all planned for 2 nights from now when I was going to tell you. I just wanted to get past the 3rd month with no complications. Do you know how it feels to be thrilled about something but you can't tell anyone in case something happens? Do you know how it affects me to know that I'm not going to be around to watch our son or daughter grow up? Do you know how sad it makes me that I'll be leaving the two of you alone? If there were anything I could do, I'd do it to stay here with you and our child. I love you too much to leave but there's nothing that can be done."

I took Phaedra into my arms and held her. She cried and I could feel my eyes getting teary. Jean and Professor Xavier left us alone.

"Phaedra, some time in the next 5 months, will you marry me? I want to make you my wife."

"Yes, of course."

When Phaedra began to show, we officially announced the pregnancy and the engagement to everyone at the Institute. When Phaedra neared her 7th month, we had the wedding. Remy was my best man and Bobby was an usher. Phaedra chose Mystique and Jean to be her maid of honor and bridesmaid, respectively. Professor Xavier walked his pregnant daughter down the aisle and gave her away.

The ceremony was amazing. Being a winter wedding, I was able to use my fire to light torches and to keep everyone warm since we had it in a tent in the garden. Phaedra, Mystique, and Jean did a glorious job at the planning. Professor Xavier was happy to pay for it all and didn't mind some of the outrageous things that Phaedra wanted. His wedding and baby shower presents to us had been a complete renovation of the cottage to make it bigger for the baby and us.

Because we couldn't really have a honeymoon, some of the students decorated the study in the mansion to look like Hawaii. They brought in sand and made us a picnic.

Shortly after the wedding, Phaedra began to have dizzy spells so I confined her to bed. I wouldn't let her up to do anything except to use the bathroom. She was getting so big that I thought she was like a balloon and was going to pop but Jean said that it was normal for a woman to get that big the first time being pregnant.

When Phaedra went into labour, we took her to the hospital. I didn't want to risk anything if any complications arose. I could sense that she was in pain but she never said anything about it. She was progressing so quickly that she couldn't have an epidural. Professor Xavier stayed with us in the room until she was ready to deliver. As he walked out, Phaedra called out to him.

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, Phaedra."

Within minutes, she delivered our son. He looked exactly like me with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a dimple on his left cheek but not on the right. A nurse took him to clean him up when the doctor announced that there was another one coming.

"Surprise. This was one thing that I deliberately kept from you to see that look on your face," Phaedra said, as she pushed.

Our daughter was born and looked exactly like Phaedra. She had the dimple our son was missing but on her right cheek.

"Oh, honey, aren't they so beautiful?"

"They are but you're more beautiful. I love you so much," I replied, before kissing her.

"I love you, too."

Two bracelets were put around my wrist and Phaedra's to match the ones being attached to our babies' ankles. I took our daughter and a nurse took our son out to the waiting room. Professor Xavier, Magneto, Jean, Scott, Mystique, Remy, Bobby, Rogue (who came back just after the wedding – the cure didn't work), and Storm were there.

"I'd like you all to meet Sophia and Kaden."

Everyone gushed over the babies. Jean took one and Storm took the other. Suddenly, I had an urge to see Phaedra. I looked at Professor Xavier and took off to her hospital room. We pushed our way in and stood beside the bed.

"We can't get the bleeding to stop," the doctor announced.

"She wasn't bleeding when I left. What happened?" I screamed.

"She delivered the last placenta and now she's hemorrhaging. We've tried to stop it but nothing's working. We'll take her to the OR and try there. We might have to do a hysterectomy."

"Pyro. Dad. I love you both. Take care of our children. Make sure they know how special they are and that their mother loves them," I heard telepathically.

"I love you, too. I'll protect them with my life," I thought back. I bend down and kissed my wife.

A few seconds later, the line on the monitor went flat. The doctor pronounced her and covered her up. Professor Xavier and I went back to everyone in the waiting room. Now Rogue was holding Kaden and Magneto had Sophia.

"Phaedra didn't make it," I whispered.

I looked at my children, only ten minutes old and began to cry. I sank to the floor and thought how they will never really know their mother and how wonderful she was.

_Note: If you remember, Sophia was Phaedra's mother's name and means 'wisdom', and Kaden means 'fighter'. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed._


End file.
